Forum talk:Crawmerax the Invincible/Tactics
Need a suggested shield section. Would corrosive protection help against "purple gob" attacks? Atelophobic 23:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :only splash, not direct hits. critters are at least same level as player. 23:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I've been working on this comprehensive strategy article for Crawmerax for a couple of weeks. Take a look and tell me what you think. ZoeyMithra 05:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Torgue Cobra flavor text. I will be taking this on as a major write-up, so be warned that it might not have any resemblance to its original form once I'm done. Revert anything as you see fit. --Nagamarky 08:58, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit summary. I've removed the class-specificity from some sections, as how to play a class is still up to players themselves. --Nagamarky 10:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) What happened to the detailed descriptions of the various blind spots around the battlefield? ZoeyMithra 23:20, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :The only true blind spot that deactivates AI is the left ledge corner. The pillars only block line of sight, and already mentioned somewhere down there. --Nagamarky 05:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I know of two ledge areas at least that will stop Crawmerax from moving towards you. Do they both count? :As far as I know, only the left corner is a blind spot. Where is the other? --Nagamarky 16:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I posted some videos in the new video examples section shooting from the W NW blind spot. I also posted a "distraction" video that shows how you can move around as long as you don't pull hate from Crawmerax. I'm pretty sure this technique could be used to search for new blind spots. I understand there is also one to the east of the elevator, but I haven't tried searching for it. I think this page is almost ready to go to the main page. ZoeyMithra 15:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Suggested weapons The weapons list should include mashers. Powerful mashers are extremely effective against Crawmerax. Bessie/Skullmasher math You pegged the skullmasher ~ 5400 damage, anon. Bessie would be ~1500x6= 9000, and you still need some kind of crit-boosting bonus to pull of a one-shot on one of Craws crits.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) "300x6x3 = 5400" Back at me? Is that all you thrive on? What is 300? The Skullmasher does not cap at 300. What is 6? You're assuming all projectiles hit. What is 3? The multiplier? Have you factored in skill and COM bonuses? Heck, 5400 might be an understatement, but you sure aren't stating it very clearly to begin with. 02:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) A) I provided typical numbers. My Mashers do 330+, and that's not the cap either, and yet I have been able to take out his crit points in one shot. I'm surprised you haven't. B) I said it depended on number of players and class mod. C) I clearly stated that the gun can take out critical spots in one hit. I'm not sure how much more clearly the concept can be expressed in English. Please enlighten me. I also must add that I can't take a picture on the PS3, and since my claim is so easily verifiable, Conceited, particularly on PT1 (no mods required, lvl 50 proficiency), that the more civilized thing to do would have been to confirm it rather than threaten me for defending my position. 03:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I shouldn't have to confirm, as I'm not making the claim. You just don't seem to get that. Go ahead and put it back up and we'll just put the "citation needed" template next to it. Also, you'd have better luck getting people to take your word for things if you made an account.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I dunno that I want to be a registered community member after that interaction with you and your threats, when it takes all of 5 mins to whip out a Masher and take a shot at Craw in PT1. Courtesy is when you do more than what is required for the benefit of others, hence I said "the more civilized thing to do would have been to confirm it..." 03:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Then don't *shrugs*. You're reverting edits of tried and trusted members here, as an unregistered user. I have no reason to even entertain any of your claims if you;re just a random IP that can't be held accountable for poor info. Why should I have to take time out of my day to substantiate a claim that someone else is making? If I told you that I found a penny on the floor at Walmart I wouldn't expect you to go to that Walmart and ask to view the security tapes.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I never said you "have to take time out" of your day to be courteous to me (or any other first-time contributor, or maybe any contributors at all) on this wiki. If you should choose the path of jerkiness over that of courtesy, that's your personal call, and who am I to say you shouldn't act like a jerk? I wouldn't contest your Walmart find, probably because I wouldn't care, and certainly wouldn't take the time to "argue all night" with you about it. That having been said, for players like me who have never, and may never, find a Bessie, it would be a handy thing to know that a Skullmasher would do just as well in many circumstances. 03:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you certainly did ask me to take time out of my day to confirm it. It's right in this section: " that the more civilized thing to do would have been to confirm it," " it takes all of 5 mins to whip out a Masher and take a shot at Craw in PT1," "Courtesy is when you do more than what is required for the benefit of others, hence I said "the more civilized thing to do would have been to confirm it..." I would contend that those 3 sentences in conjunction would heavily imply that you thought I should go prove your claim for you. I've already suggestd you go ahead and put it back up and I'll just put the "citation needed" template after it. Win/win. That's as "courteous" as I'm going to get on the matter.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I am not going to argue with you further as to whether I asked you to or not - anybody can read the exchange. Best of luck in life to you. 03:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC)